


Little Secret

by floatingreddie



Category: BrainPOP, Tim and Moby
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Gay, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier - Freeform, alternative universe, eddie kasprak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingreddie/pseuds/floatingreddie
Summary: Tim and Moby were long-time friends, but they each wanted to be more than that. Tim has been hiding a huge secret for a long time, is it time that Moby learns Tim’s secret?
Relationships: Moby/Tim (BrainPOP)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Little Secret

starts next chapter <333


End file.
